iAlways Psycho
by Azkadellio
Summary: Seddie request from a while ago I finally got to. After a few months since seeing Freddie last, Sam goes back to Seattle for a family event. Shortly after returning to the apartment complex Freddie and Spencer live in, she learns that Nora has returned and kidnapped Freddie. Will she be able to get to him before Nora does anything? Or will it be too late?


**I was originally going to make this a fic, but decided to make it a one-shot.**

 **Takes place after** _ **'iCarly'**_ **,** _ **'VicTORious'**_ **, and** _ **'Sam & Cat'**_ **have ended. Cat makes a cameo in the beginning, but not enough to make it a crossover, so I left this an** _ **'iCarly'**_ **fic.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own** _ **'iCarly'**_ **or any characters. Thanks to Dustinw522 for the idea.**

 **No POV**

"How long are you going to be in Seattle?" Cat asks her roommate Sam as the blonde packs for her trip back to her hometown to visit while her sister is visiting their mother.

"About a week. Maybe two." Sam answers, closing her suitcase full of clothes. "Who's staying with you?" She asks, opening her carry-on bag and filling it with Fat Cake and Blue Dog Soda.

"Dice and Goomer are. Nona said she will throughout the day to help with the babysitting." Cat answers, sitting on her bed as her roommate packs. "Where are you staying? I thought your mom moved into a small, one bedroom apartment shortly after you moved here?" She asks, picking up her stuffed giraffe, Mr. Longneck, and holding him close to her.

"Spencer, Carly's older brother. He still lives in the apartment. He just converted what used to be the iCarly studio to his art studio and Carly's room into a spare room for when she comes to visit or something." Sam answers, closing her carry-on. "See you in a week or so. Spencer's picking me up in a few minutes." She says, heading out to the living room to wait for the eldest Shay sibling.

"Why do you have a carry-on if you're driving?" Cat asks, following her.

"I had Freddie modify it so it could hold Fat Cakes and glass bottles without the Fat Cakes getting smooshed or the soda getting hot." Sam says, sitting down on the couch and pulling out her phone to check the time.

"Oh. Okay." Cat says, sitting beside Sam. "Have fun." She adds with a giggle as someone knocks on the door. "Knock knock." She says, automatically responding to the knock.

"It's open!" Sam yells, standing up and grabbing her bags. "Hey Spencer." She says, nodding to him as she hands him her suitcase. "This is Cat, my roommate." She introduces as she heads out. "Later Cat." She says, not giving Spencer or Cat time to greet each other.

"Why does she look so familiar?" Spencer asks as he follows Sam to the van he borrowed off of his buddy Socko.

"I don't know." Sam says, pulling a Blue Dog Soda from her carry-on and opening it.

"Can I have one?" Spencer asks, seeing the drink.

"No." Sam answers flatly.

"Alright." Spencer says, not arguing with Sam. "So, what have you been doing since you moved here? We haven't talked too much, and Freddie mentioned you had a job with your roommate, but didn't say what." He asks as they get to the van.

"I'm a babysitter." Sam says, not caring about Spencer's reaction. "Wake me when we get there." She says, going into the passenger seat and taking a nap, the Blue Dog Soda already empty as she tosses it into her bag.

"You got it." Spencer says, sitting down in the driver's seat and closing and locking the door before starting the van.

Back in Seattle, Nora Dershlitt walks through Freddie Benson's apartment, tricking his mom by saying there's an emergency at the hospital she works at and she's needed, biding her time until Freddie shows up.

"I couldn't get you last time, Freddie Benson. But I'll get you know." Nora says with a smirk as she sits on his bed, watching the door.

A few minutes later, Freddie arrives home from his job at the Pear Store and takes off his jacket as he makes his way to his room. "Mom, I'm home." He calls out as he walks towards his room.

"Hello Freddie." Nora says with a slightly dark tone as Freddie walks in his room, the lights off.

"What the…?" Freddie says, turning the light on. "Nora? How did you get in here?" He asks, going on the defensive. "How did you get out of prison?" He asks, going to grab the metal baseball bat he keeps by his door, not finding it.

"Oh, are you looking for this?" Nora asks, sliding the bat out from under his pillows. "Don't worry. You won't be needing it." She says, standing up. "I will get you and the rest of the iCarly's back for having me locked up." She says, her smirk turning more sadistic.

Before he can do anything, she swings the bat, hitting him in the arm and knocking him to the ground. As he sits on his floor, stunned, she pulls out a Ziploc bag, taking a small towel soaked in chloroform and places it over his mouth and nose, knocking him out.

"Nighty night Freddie." She says slowly, starting to laugh.

"Sam, we're here." Spencer says as he pulls into the parking space of the apartment, nudging her shoulder.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" She yells, grabbing his arm and twisting it, the act more awkward since they're both sitting still.

"Let me go." Spencer says through a strained voice.

"Oh. Sorry." Sam says, letting him go. "Oh, we're here." She says, seeing the large apartment building before her.

"Ow." Spencer says, rubbing his arm. "You know where to go. Freddie should be home by now in case you want to visit." He says, grabbing her suitcase from the backseat.

"What makes you think I want to visit that nub?" Sam says quickly, walking towards the building.

"Well, he is a friend of yours, isn't he?" Spencer asks, following her. "Just figured since you haven't seen him in a while that you might want to see how he's been." He says, shrugging his shoulders.

"Well I don't." Sam says, walking in and heading for the lift that leads straight into the Shay apartment.

A few minutes later, as Sam sits on the Shay couch, a random show on the screen she's not paying attention to, when there's a knock at the door.

"Got it." Spencer says, running out of his room and heads for the door. "Hey Larry." He says, greeting the large mailman friend of his who usually drops packages off to him.

"Hey Spencer. This was left in the lobby for you." Larry says, handing Spencer a box, around six inches wide, six inches long, and three inches tall.

"Oh. Thanks. No stamps this time, right?" Spencer asks with a joke, referring to when Carly was dating Griffen and he was trying to stop her.

"Nope. We're good. I got to go. See you later." Larry says, heading towards the main elevator.

"See ya." Spencer calls after him. "Huh, no name or return address." He notes as he heads to the kitchen to use a knife to cut the tape.

"What is it?" Sam asks during a commercial break, turning to stare at him.

"Oh, crap." Spencer says, taking out a note and the blue control that Sam always used during iCarly tapings.

"Why do you have that?" Sam asks, staring at the remote as Spencer reads the note. "What?" She asks when Spencer doesn't answer and starts to get freaked out.

"Nora escaped again and kidnapped Freddie." Spencer says, reading the note.

"Does it say where or anything?" Sam asks, jogging over to Spencer and ripping the note out of Spencer's hand, almost giving him a papercut. "Shit." She says, not seeing anything. "Do you still have the spare key to Freddie's apartment?" She asks him, reading over the note.

"Uh, yeah." Spencer says, in a daze. "Wait. How'd you know I have one?" He asks, looking through the box to see if there's anything else.

"Freddie told me when he was in the hospital recovering after the tuna attack." Sam answers, crumpling up the note. "Do her parents still own that house when she kidnapped us the first time?" She asks, throwing the crumpled up note into the kitchen, not caring that it landed on the stove, thankfully the stove was turned off. "Let's go." She says, heading for the door to check Freddie's apartment. "Give me the key." She demands as she opens the door to the Shay apartment.

"Here." Spencer says, digging on his key ring and handing her the key.

Unlocking the door, Sam pushes it open and searches around for any sign of Freddie or anything giving away what happened. Coming up empty, she searches Freddie's room, not seeing anything other than the Ziploc bag Nora used to keep the chloroform covered rag in. "Damnit." She says, tearing up the bag.

"Calm down. Why did you ask about if her parents still own that house?" Spencer asks, trying to think rationally.

"She might've taken him there. Drive me there." Sam demands, heading to the kitchen in Freddie's apartment, grabbing a pair of socks he hasn't put away yet on the way.

"What are you planning?" Spencer asks as Sam digs through the fridge, pulling out an unopened pack of butter, four sticks.

"Getting Freddie back." Sam answers, tearing open the cardboard packaging and throwing the four sticks of butter into the tube sock, swinging it around as she gets used to the feel after not using one in so long. "Good to be back." She says as she leads Spencer downstairs, the butter-sock swinging as she walks.

Across town, in Nora's childhood home, Nora sits on a lone rocking chair as she watches an unconscious Freddie laying in the soundproof box she had set up years ago in the basement.

"Ooh, he's finally waking up." Nora says, smiling as she watches Freddie start to stir, pushing the button to turn on the speakers and microphone so he can hear her, and she can hear him. "Hello Freddie. Enjoy your nap?" She asks sarcastically, laughing a bit when he struggles and can't move.

"What the?" Freddie asks, the duct tape over his mouth muffling it.

"Oh. Sorry. You can't move or speak, can you?" Nora asks sarcastically. "Stop struggling or I knock you out again." She warns when he keeps trying to worm his way out of the ropes tied around his wrists and ankles. "Ugh, no wonder you and Sam broke up. You never listen." She says, grabbing a rag and a bottle of chloroform she keeps close by for when needed.

Opening the door to the room, Nora slowly walks towards him, putting on a show of pouring the chloroform onto the rag, covering enough for when she puts it over his mouth and nose. "Sleep tight." She says, placing the rag over his mouth, quickly knocking him out.

While he's out, she rips the tape off his mouth purposely to see if it would wake him up again, a smirk on her face when he jumps up and screams.

"What is wrong with you?" Freddie asks, trying, and failing, again to get out of the ropes.

"Ask the nice psychologist." Nora says snidely, placing the chloroform covered rag over his face again, laughing as he tries to fight it.

Almost ten minutes later, as Nora taunts and messes with Freddie, Sam and Spencer walk into the Dershlitt house, Sam kicking it open without worrying about if anyone is in the living room or not. "Call the cops. I'll look for Freddie." Sam orders, walking towards the door that leads to the basement, remembering from the last two times she was here.

"Are you sure?" Spencer asks, unsure if letting Sam go alone would be good.

"Just do it." Sam says, pushing the door open and slowly making her way downstairs.

"Who's there?" Nora asks when she hears the door squeak open and footsteps on the, purposely, properly fixed wood steps.

"Hello Nora." Sam says, staring at Nora from the bottom of the steps. "Hiding out in your old house? Really?" She asks, slowly walking towards Nora, the butter-sock swinging carelessly in her hand. "Where's Freddie?" She asks, eyes on Nora.

"Like I'll tell you." Nora says, checking to make sure the sound is off in the soundproof booth so Freddie can't hear them.

"I'll make you." Sam says, starting to swing the butter-sock in a figure-eight pattern. "Tell me or I make sure you get locked up the way you deserve, in a straight jacket in solitary confinement and no chance of escaping." She warns with a deadpan.

"You got lucky last time, Sam." Nora says, standing up and walking around, making sure Sam doesn't see Freddie in the soundproof room.

"No, you just can't fight." Sam counters, pacing after Nora.

"A lot can happen. I got into a lot of prison riots since you threw me in the well." Nora says with a hint of smugness, standing still once Sam's back is to the room she has Freddie locked in.

"True." Sam says, agreeing. "But I've been fighting for years. You've essentially have been fighting for months." She says, swinging the butter-sock with more force. "Where. Is. Freddie?" She asks, eyes locked on Nora's.

"Why do you care, anyway?" Nora asks, tilting her head to the side a bit. "I know he's a friend, but you're acting like it's more than that?" She asks, taking a step back.

"None of your business, Dershlitt." Sam says, taking a step forward.

What neither girl notice, due to their attentions being soley on each other, was Freddie getting himself to stand up while bound, managing to get to stand up by backing up into the wall while seated and pushing his body weight backwards as he pushes up, hoping it would work.

"How?" Nora asks, eyes wide as she watches Freddie slowly inch his way into view.

"'How' what?" Sam asks, turning around to see what she's starting at, keeping an eye on Nora.

"No, wait!" Nora says quickly, hoping to stop Sam from seeing Freddie.

"Freddie?" Sam asks, seeing Freddie stand up. "Let's go, Dershlitt." She says, turning back around and glaring at Nora.

"I will have my revenge, Puckett." Nora says, mad that Freddie found a way to be seen and that Sam found her so quickly, her somewhat calm façade slipping completely.

"Not if I can help it." Sam says, taking a step towards Nora and swinging the butter-sock.

"Gonna have to do better than that, Sam." Nora says smugly when she ducks out of the way of the butter-sock and sidesteps away. "Aww, is Sammy unable to fight anymore?" She tauntingly asks as she avoids each attempt of Sam's to hit her.

"No." Sam says with a smile, swinging again. Like last time, Nora dodges, but because of how Nora was evading the swings, she backs herself into a corner, unable to dodge again. "Just making it harder for you to dodge." She says, swinging one last time, making Nora back up and bump into the wall.

"You think you're smart, Sam?" Nora asks, slowly moving aside, watching to make sure Sam doesn't swing again.

"Smarter than you." Sam says, twirling the butter-sock around.

"How so? You haven't hit me once, and backing me into a wall doesn't give you the edge you might think." Nora says, sure of herself.

"Because I didn't come alone." Sam says, smirking. A few moments later, as Sam keeps Nora against the wall and unable to move aside, Spencer comes jogging down the stairs with a few cops behind him.

"Took you long enough." Sam says, glancing at Spencer over her shoulder before staring at Nora again. "Told you." She tells Nora smugly.

"How did she escape again?" Spencer asks as the cops head towards Nora and start to arrest her.

"Knocked out a female guard. Stole her clothes and walked out, using the hat to hide her face and hair." One of the cops says as he takes out his cuffs.

"You deal with her. I'll get Freddie." Sam says, heading towards the soundproof room and kicking the door open, not caring if it was unlocked or not. "What a homecoming." She mumbles to herself as she moves to Freddie and starts untying him. "How did you let yourself get caught?" She asks, pulling the make shift ball gag, a rope tied in a knot big enough prevent him from closing his mouth fully, but small enough so he can still breath.

"Wasn't by choice." Freddie says, using his now free hand to massage his jaw. "How'd you find me?" He asks, standing up and following Sam out to where Nora's being read her rights.

"Nora left a note saying she kidnapped you. I figured there aren't a lot of places she could go, especially not with her known all over Seattle because of when she kidnapped us the first time, so I tried here first." Sam answers, walking towards Nora. "Have you considered locking her up in solitary and not letting her have any visitors or anything?" She asks one of the two cops.

"We did. That's when she escaped the last time." The cop, a taller guy with short red hair. "We would elt her out for fresh air, and she somehow escaped."

"The guard she knocked out and stole the uniform of as supposed to be the only one to give her food and watch her when she was outside this time was caught off guard. No one expected her to do that." The other, a shorter one with a military styled buzz cut says, staring at Nora as she's cuffed and taken away.

"Try a straight jacket and keep a better eye on her." Sam says as Nora is taken up the stairs.

"Thanks for looking, Sam." Freddie says, massaging his wrists from where the ropes were tied around them.

"Don't mention it." Sam says, standing there as she hears Nora get dragged away and cursing the iCarly's as she's taken away.

"You okay? Nothing happened to you?" Spencer asks, patting Freddie on the back.

"Wrists are a little sore, same with my ankles from the ropes tied around them." Freddie says, nodding to Spencer. "How deadly is chloroform if it's been used multiple times in a short amount of time?" He asks them, hoping it's not bad.

"How often?" Spencer asks, concerned for the boy.

"Uh, well, shortly after I woke up she chloroformed me for trying to escape. She chloroformed me again after ripping tape off my mouth to see how I'd react." Freddie says, grimacing slightly at the mention of the tape being ripped off.

"Want to get checked out?" Spencer asks him, glancing at an oddly silent Sam.

"Naw, I'll be good I hope." Freddie says with a small smile.

"I'll be back. I'm gonna talk to the cops, tell them my side of the story." Spencer says, heading upstairs.

"You okay?" Freddie asks Same once Spencer is upstairs.

"Fine." Sam deadpans, heading for the chair Nora was sitting on.

"I know you better than that. What is it?" Freddie asks, following Sam and standing beside her.

"I still like you." Sam admits with a slight mumble, knowing Freddie won't give up unless he feels it's best not to know.

"Well, we are friends." Freddie says, missing the point.

"Not as a friend, Benson." Sam says, looking up at Freddie. "More than that. Think back to why I checked myself into the psych ward a few years ago." She says, standing up.

"Oh." Freddie says a short moment later, catching onto what she means. "I still like you too." He admits, keeping some distance to be safe.

"Why?" Sam asks, turning around to stare at him. "Why would you still like me? I treated you like shit during your time in the hospital after the tuna thing." She reminds him, remembering herself how after he was healed enough to leave the hospital, she started acting how she did before iCarly started, but worse because she still liked him and didn't want to deal with it.

"Yeah, but you've always been like that. Just because you became nicer to me as iCarly was going on doesn't mean I don't expect it." Freddie points out, locking eyes with her. "I like you because I know you won't change. No matter what, you're still yourself. And I love that about you." He admits, not looking away.

"You're insane." Sam says, a small smile on her face.

"Thanks." Freddie says with smile on his own. "Let's go. I'm sure the cops will want to talk to us too." He says, walking up to her. "I do love you Sam. That won't change, not matter what." He says, holding his hand out for her to take.

"I love you too." Sam admits, slightly hesitant, grabbing his hand. "Screw this. We're a couple again." She says, pulling Freddie to her, kissing him. "Got a problem with it Benson?" She asks, pulling away from the kiss.

"Nope. No problem here." Freddie says, kissing Sam.

 **That's it for this. Hope it was good.**

 **Thank you for reading, and please review. And thanks again to Dustinw522 for the prompt.**

 **Blessed Be.**


End file.
